1. Technical Field
The method and apparatus of the present invention relate generally to lubrication devices and methods. More specifically, they relate to an apparatus and method of lubricating the support rollers of kilns and dryers, coolers, granulators, calsanators or other devices which require lubrication during rotation. Such dryers, kilns or the like are rotated in order to effect uniform drying of the material therein.
Currently, the support rollers of a kilns, dryers or the like are lubricated by applying a thin coating of oil on the rollers. Due however to the extreme weight which is supported by the support rollers, this oil can become infused into the surface of the roller. After a time, the oil will cause cracks or spalls on the surface. Consequently, prolonged application of lubricating oil onto the surface of the support roller necessitates grinding of the rollers periodically. A major drawback associated with the grinding requirement is the high cost of performing the grinding in addition to the down time associated therewith.
Another lubrication alternative currently in use is the application of grease to the support roller. However, this method has serious environmental drawbacks including the recent disfavor this alternative has fallen into with the environmental protection agency.
One additional alternative is the application of the lubrication graphite to the support rollers by means of graphite blocks. However, this alternative suffers from the unreliability of both precision of application quantity and the interval of application as well as the glazing of the graphite block and trapping particals in the surface which can scratch the rollers. Powdered graphite is the solution to these problems.
Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide an automatic lubrication apparatus which is adapted to provide a measured quantity of lubricating powdered graphite to the support rollers and to make such application at specific, predetermined intervals thereby maximizing the lubricating effect of the graphite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,147 discloses a method and apparatus for making small lead objects such as bullets. As part of Evans' invention, he teaches application of a dry powdered lubricant into the surface of the bullet at the time of fabrication. Evans uses a metering bar for a single point application of a dose of graphite into the punch die.
Oliver, U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,809 discloses a lubrication apparatus for use on locomotive valve mechanisms and pistons.
Schmitter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,667 discloses a system for preparing and applying a graphite lubricant suspension to tools or work pieces. Schmitter discloses that the lubricant will be a fifty-fifty mixture of water and graphite and would be sprayed through a plurality of linearly distributed nozzles over a roller or the like.
Although several of these prior devices disclose applications and use of graphite as a lubricating mechanism, there is no disclosure or suggestion of the use of a graphite powder to lubricate the support rollers of a drying kiln or the like. Consequently, there is a great need for an apparatus which is capable of automatically dispensing a predetermined amount of lubricating graphite powder along the face of a support roller in conjunction with a drying kiln or the like.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of efficiently and precisely dispensing a predetermined quantity of lubricating graphite powder along the top surface of a support roller in conjunction with a rotating dryer, kiln or the like.
An additional objective is to provide an apparatus which is capable of precise control as to timing and quantity of lubricating graphite powder to a support roller associated with a drying kiln or the like.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lubrication apparatus which utilizes an environmentally friendly lubrication means for lubricating the support rollers for a drying kiln or the like.
Another objective is to provide an apparatus wherein the timing control of application can be adjusted.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide lubrication apparatus which eliminates the necessity of costly grinding of support rollers associated with drying kilns or the like.